thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Trin
A slave-mage from Renthor. She was a member of the Kingsmen faction during the failed coup d'etatFirst member of the harem who's not present in the party.. Her previous ownerBefore Simon fulfilled her contract and switched her ownership to him. seems to be the head of the factionSo, sooner or later it's going to make another move, but it seems that his adversaries are ready for him this time., but at the moment no more information is available to the player. Story She joins the harem in Ari-Yhilina, after completing the Stop Ivastan's Plan quest: So far, very little is known of her past, except that she's a dangerous mage and is originally from Renthnor. A psychopath of amazing talents, she uses her magic and gives out her contract on pure whims without any real fealty to her current owner, finding loopholes and gaps in the wording of her contract, which states that she must reach a satisfactory orgasm for her full loyalty in order to play around at her leisure: However, upon meeting Simon and being the first to truly complete her contract she does give out her loyalty to him. In spite of this, her psychopathic tendencies show when stating that her investment preferences will cause mayhem and discord. Her special ability which is quite rare in Arclent, to the point of being unheard or even considered impossible in theory, is described in her own words: It has some limitations: she can't access people too sheltered or too strong, and quality degrades if she commands too many. Also she has the ability to revert the process, although only in the majority of the cases. It is noted by Yarra that her magic feels as though succubi lust magic is being fused with something completely different. During her stay in Ari-Yhilina after the split of the group, she has shown a less restricted aura. It's still very early to say if her attitude will carry on after Simon's return. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, and once there a girl should not lose affection afterward. You can most easily gain affection with Trin by choosing "chaotic evil" options, as she likes wrecking shit for the sake of wrecking shit to paraphrase her. Otherwise, she mostly cares about things related to herself, like using her ability or upgrading her contract. Base value: 10. *+5 copying Yhilin bank employee. *+5 (unmissable): at the start of Chapter 2. *+10 talking to her after start of Chapter 2 if you had Robin do contract research. *+5 fucking Altina immediately. *+8 if you let Varia's gang rape Varia, OR -2 if you don't. *+5 sparing the Impaler. *+5 if you do well enough against the Orc Horde to get the Orcent orgy. *+5 for creating as much copies as she can by the end of Aka's plot branch: options are the bank employee, eight House Jade employees, Big Man, and Janine's uncle. *+5 talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable +5Apparently she likes the whole group scene as she get 3 more points that any other mate. from reunion orgy. *+2 having threesome with Altina at Janine's retreatRequires having gotten Trin+Altina scene in Aka's route and left the retreat once.. Maximum legit value: 75. Affection Titles *0 Expedient Slut *25 Useful Tool *50 Valued Tool *75 Personal Slave Mage *100 Permanently Contracted Special notes *She has an intriguing magic that allows to create duplicates of human livings. The duplicates seems to be able to interact in a social background, but the residual magic is detectable by magic users. *The number of the copies that she can keep at the same time depends slightly of her relationship level with SimonSource.. *Her ability to manipulate others, methodical planning, and committing immoral acts without truly understanding why they are immoral hint that she may be a psychopath. In any case she is a handful, that is for sure. Scenes *'Looking for a real master' - After she surrenders herself to you. *'A slave, a master and a king' - Reach certain relationship points with BOTH Yarra and Trin in Yhilin. Trivia Trin was originally incorrectly billed as "Ghenalese Specialist" in the harem menu. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members